warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionblaze/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit = Lionkit |apprentice=Lionpaw |warrior=Lionblaze |father=Crowfeather |mother=Leafpool |sister=Hollyleaf |brother=Jayfeather |half-brother=Breezepelt |half-siblings=Two unnamed kits |adopted mother=Squirrelflight |adopted father=Bramblestar |mate=Cinderheart |daughters=Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Spotfur, Flywhisker |sons=Fernsong, Snaptooth |mentor=Ashfur |dark forest mentor= Tigerstar |app=Dovewing |livebooks=Leafpool's Wish, ''Power of Three, Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Mistystar's Omen, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, A Vision of Shadows, Tigerheart's Shadow, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown}} Lionblaze is a golden tabby tom with amber eyes and thick fluff ringing around his neck. Lionkit and his littermates, Hollykit and Jaykit, are the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. He is a courageous and strong-willed young tom, and discovers his natural talent in battle. He is apprenticed to Ashfur as Lionpaw, and later learns he and his siblings are destined to be more powerful than StarClan. As a warrior, Lionblaze and his siblings are trapped by Ashfur, and Squirrelflight reveals they are not her kits. The siblings uncover their true parents are Crowfeather of WindClan and Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat. He mentors Dovepaw, and teaches her how to use her powers. Together with Jayfeather and Dovewing, the Three participate in the Great Battle and defeat the Dark Forest. He and Cinderheart become mates and have two litters of kits: Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Fernsong, Flywhisker, Spotfur, and Snaptooth. History ''Power of Three :Lionkit is born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, along with his two siblings, Jaykit and Hollykit. He is a strong-willed fighter, who is apprenticed to Ashfur, becoming Lionpaw. As an apprentice, he grows very close with Heatherpaw of WindClan, often sneaking off to go meet with her. He also begins to train with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, unaware of them being in the Dark Forest. After traveling to the mountains, Jaypaw informs him and Hollypaw that they are a part of a Kin of Your Kin prophecy, and are destined to be more powerful than StarClan themselves. Lionpaw's power is to be undefeated in battle. :Shortly after earning his warrior name, Lionblaze, a fire erupts in ThunderClan's camp, it is forced out by Ashfur that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not his true parents. After hunting for clues, it comes out that his parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather, causing a strain on the family. Hollyleaf reveals the truth during a Gathering and vanishes in the tunnels. In their grief, he and Jayfeather realize that she is not one of the Three, and that the prophecy is predicting the Dark Forest's rising. Omen of the Stars :Lionblaze is given Dovepaw as his first apprentice, who he later discovers is the third cat in the prophecy. He and Dovepaw journey to save the lake water from beavers. He develops feelings for Cinderheart, but is unsure how she feels. During a border fight with ShadowClan, Lionblaze accidentally kills Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. When Cinderheart comforts him, he shares his wishes of becoming mates with her, but she is distraught. Confused by Cinderheart's emotions, he grows frustrated and depressed that Cinderheart chooses their destinies over their shared happiness. He decides to shape his own destiny, and urges Cinderheart to let Cinderpelt free. She does, and the two become mates. Fulfilling the prophecy, he, Jayfeather, and Dovewing help the Clans fight off the Dark Forest in the Great Battle. A Vision of Shadows :Lionblaze and Cinderheart's first litter have received their warrior names: Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe and Fernsong. He participates in the rescue to save Twigpaw from ShadowClan when she is held prisoner, and in the several battles against Darktail. When Bramblestar asks for ideas how to defeat the Kin, Lionblaze proudly announces Cinderheart is expecting his second litter. Cinderheart gives birth to Spotfur, Flywhisker and Snaptooth, and the grandfather to Bristlekit, Flipkit and Thriftkit. He leads a patrol with cats from the other Clans to rescue SkyClan when they leave the lake, and together they convince Leafstar and the others to return home. ''The Broken Code :Lionblaze is now among ThunderClan's eldest warriors, and his litter with Cinderheart have become warriors; and is also now Baykit's and Myrtlekit's grandfather. He is also mentioned by an unknown StarClan cat to Shadowpaw of one of the codebreakers within the Clans. When Bramblestar dies, Lionblaze speaks fondly of his adopted father at his funeral, mentioning him as the best father a cat could have. When Bramblestar comes back to life, Lionblaze is the one to inform ShadowClan that whatever Shadowpaw did, it worked, and is overjoyed. Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, tensions are still high between the half-brothers Breezepelt and Lionblaze since Breezepelt tried to kill him during the Great Battle. Lionblaze protests when Bramblestar ponders about the two Clans working together, insisting they cannot trust a Clan that harbors Breezepelt. During the battle against the stoats, Lionblaze is overwhelmed by the number of stoats, and Crowfeather tries to save his son. However, Breezepelt saves Lionblaze and the two brothers form a mutual respect for each other. Crowfeather apologizes to Lionblaze, and he forgives him. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, he and Cinderheart enjoy their early care-free days as mates, and Cinderheart has to remind Lionblaze that he is no longer invincible, and Lionblaze struggles to adjust to being able to get hurt. Bramblestar reflects on raising him and his siblings, believing them to be his kits. Jessy encourages Bramblestar to never forget his bond as a father with them, including his bond with Squirrelflight. In the manga, his and Cinderheart's kits become apprentices, Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Fernpaw, each named after a cat that perished during the Great Battle. ''Novellas :In '''Leafpool's Wish, Leafpool and Squirrelflight flee ThunderClan so Leafpool could give birth. She has trouble with him because of his size, but Yellowfang helps her, and the kit is born with a loud yowl. He is named Lionkit due to his thick-furred neck like a lion's mane. Leafpool fondly thinks of Lionkit as brave and strong, and he is eager to become a warrior. :In Dovewing's Silence, the Three have lost their powers since the battle with the Dark Forest. He grows angered when he discovers he can get injured, such as tripping over roots. Cinderheart festers over him, though Dovewing insists he is still the strongest and bravest warrior in ThunderClan. When a fox attacks the patrol, Lionblaze kills it. Jayfeather brings him and Dovewing to the Moonpool, where Rock and Midnight explain their powers are no longer needed, and encourage Lionblaze that true courage is fighting knowing he could get injured. Detailed description :Lionblaze is a broad-shouldered, muscular, bright, golden tabby tom with amber eyes the color of the sun. He has thick fur, thick fluff ringing around his neck, a nicked ear, and massive, pale paws with fur that bunches at his claws. Character pixels Official art Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lionblaze has killed: *Russetfur (Accidental) *Shredtail Ceremonies Quotes |See more...}} External links * * * * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages